


Трещина

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного иной взгляд на концовку LoM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трещина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125763) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Когда Джин был ребёнком, мама всегда наливала ему чай в кружку с тонкой трещиной от края до дна. Трещина была на кружке сколько Джин помнил, но она не протекала и не скалывалась по краям; её было очень сложно заметить.  
Эта кружка не была похожа на остальную посуду в доме – дешёвую заводскую поделку. Отец называл её «шикарной» - так, будто это слово означало что-то плохое. Мама говорила, что она последняя из сервиза, который подарили бабушке Джина на свадьбу, и о ней нужно хорошо заботиться. Его удивляло, почему бы в таком случае не убрать кружку подальше.  
– Разве так можно? – отвечала мама. – Это ведь кружка. Она для того и сделана, чтобы ею пользовались.  
Однако он замечал, что мама никогда не давала кружку ни его отцу, ни Стью.

***

Вовсе не чай сейчас потягивает Джин, сидя в квартире своего детектива и наблюдая за тем, как он спит. Сэм растянулся на всей кровати, словно ребёнок. А Джин спать не хочет. Хотя должен бы. У него был весьма напряжённый день, одно за другим. Вымотал всю команду из-за этого самого детектива. Выложился по полной. Был подстрелен.  
Он сбежал, вернее, приковылял из госпиталя вопреки предписаниям врача и протестам своей команды. Врача Джин просто проигнорировал, ребятам пригрозил, что если не замолчат – отправятся в офис разбирать бумаги. Те поспешили согласиться, что вечер в пабе куда предпочтительнее. Ну, все, кроме Сэма, который был ещё более взвинченным, чем обычно, и напирал на недопустимость смешивания болеутоляющих с алкоголем. Они немного повздорили из-за этого на стоянке возле госпиталя, и Сэму в результате пришлось стирать кровь с губ, а Джину – опуститься на землю, держась за ногу. Не то чтобы Сэм так уж сильно его ударил – просто это заставило Тайлера почувствовать себя виноватым настолько, что он согласился отвезти Джина в паб.  
Этим вечером детективы нанесли серьёзный урон запасам Нельсона. Но Сэм в этом не участвовал. Он по-прежнему нервничал и беспокоился, постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, словно не был уверен, где именно находится. Джин думал, что знает, почему, и что ему и Сэму ещё предстоит разобраться с этим Морганом как можно скорее. Но прямо сейчас хватает и того, что они все просто живы и здоровы.  
Джин пробыл там достаточно, чтобы убедить команду, что с ним всё в порядке, и затем велел Сэму отвезти его домой. Однако вместо этого они оказались в квартире Сэма и теперь опустошали его запасы спиртного, припрятанные в одном из кухонных шкафчиков.  
Алкоголь развязывает Сэму язык. Джин вспомнил об этом слишком поздно.

***

Со временем трещина разрослась. Пустила ростки в виде кучи тоненьких трещинок, совершенно незаметных с первого взгляда. За обедом он часто рассматривал этот странный узор из сети трещинок, угадывая какие-нибудь знакомые очертания в кажущихся беспорядочными линиях. Виделось каждый раз новое – достаточно было взглянуть на кружку под другим углом. Почти как игра в паззлы.

***

Джин по-прежнему не знает точно, что случилось с Сэмом. Это всё, чёрт побери, чересчур сложно. Он и не собирался заводить подобные разговоры сегодня, но Сэм сам жаждет поговорить об этом, куда больше, чем Джин мог себе представить. Но чем дольше Сэм говорит, тем сильнее Джину становится не по себе. Сэм говорит, что не помнит себя как Уильямса, говорит, что никогда _не был_ Уильямсом. Он утверждает, что его зовут Сэм Тайлер, и когда Джин напоминает, что нет никаких доказательств существования Сэма Тайлера, кроме поддельных бумаг от Моргана, Сэм начинает рассказывать ему о две тысячи шестом, коме и путешествиях во времени.  
Кое-что из этого Джин уже слышал от Энни, но решил, что Сэм таким образом хочет привлечь внимание девушки, пользуясь её беспокойством за его состояние. Но Энни не смогла бы передать эту простодушную искренность его голоса, жутковатый блеск его глаз. Сэм _верит_ в то, о чём говорит, и Джин вспоминает все те странные вещи, что Сэм говорил и делал раньше, с тех самых пор, как появился здесь. Джин потихоньку понимает, что проблема гораздо хуже, чем кажется. Он пытается убедить себя, что Сэм немного перенервничал сегодня из-за Моргана, и, возможно, в этом есть доля правды… но сигналы поступали с самого начала, а Джин их старательно игнорировал. Сэм прибыл к ним уже малость двинутым, и, вероятно, пришло время Джину наконец осознать это.  
Он внимательно слушает, как Сэм рассказывает о своём «возвращении» в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третий. Сэм утверждает, что он каким-то образом вновь попал в будущее, пробыл там несколько месяцев, которые пролетели здесь за пару секунд. Что-то ещё должно здесь должно насторожить Джина, но он засмотрелся на широкую улыбку Сэма, с которой тот безмятежно говорит о своём прыжке с крыши полицейского участка.  
– Я всё исправил. Это всё было ошибкой, мне не было там места, это была больше не моя жизнь, и я всё исправил.  
Это заставляет его вспомнить, как закончилось первое расследование Сэма. На крыше. Энни пыталась донести до него всю серьёзность этого, но он не слушал. А авария, в которую Сэм попал по пути из Гайда? Они так и не смогли ничего узнать. Дело не продвинулось дальше телефонного звонка, который поступил тогда в участок. «Этот парень появился прямо перед моей машиной, я не успел затормозить, он живой, но проверьте его на всякий случай…». Офицер нашёл Сэма, но кто его сбил, так и осталось загадкой, а Сэм ничего не мог вспомнить.  
Джин продолжает вспоминать. Слишком уж часто, думает он теперь, чересчур часто, чтобы быть случайностью, не Сэм целится в кого-то, а кто-то – в Сэма. В памяти всплывает дело Коула, перед глазами быстро встаёт картинка – опустившийся на колени Сэм, к виску которого приставлен револьвер… улыбается.  
Улыбается прямо как сейчас, рассказывая Джину, как он сумел покончить с ненужной ему жизнью.  
Джин смотрит на Сэма и видит двенадцатилетнего паренька, мечтающего о собственном мире, в котором сможет жить как пожелает. Паренька, который думает, что найдет себе тот лучший мир, если покинет этот. Джин видит узор тонких трещинок, который пытался не замечать, и вздрагивает.

***

Глупо было так привязываться к обычному куску фарфора. Но, в конце концов, он был совсем ещё юным, и ему нравилась радость ответственности. Эта кружка принадлежала _ему_. Он должен был беречь её. Она была очень хрупкой, и Джин пообещал себе заботиться о ней как можно лучше.  
Джин ещё не знал тогда, что некоторые обещания никто не в силах сдержать.

***

Сэм наконец сам не выдержал своей болтовни и уснул, и Джин в одиночку допивает содержимое бутылки. Болеутоляющие ему это припомнят. По-прежнему смотрит на Сэма. Беззаботно разлёгшийся на сбитой простыне, он выглядит таким молодым. Он всегда выглядел слишком молодо для своих лет. Теперь Джин знает, почему.  
Он прикидывает возможные варианты и понимает, что их не так уж и много. Лучшее, что он мог бы сделать ради Сэма – запереть его куда подальше. Но Сэму нравится быть полицейским, и он неплохо справляется с этой работой – когда не взывает к небесам, схватившись за голову. Временами Сэм просто невыносим, но он действительно хорош. Распутывание преступлений занимает его мысли, даёт ему нечто вроде причины жить. Изоляция только усугубит дело, причинит ещё больше вреда.  
Джин знает, что должен делать. Глаз не спускать с Тайлера. Держать его подальше от крыш и заряженных револьверов, хотя он не представляет себе, как такое возможно при их работе. Следить, чтобы он всегда был занят делом, и надеяться, что ему не надоест жизнь Сэма Тайлера из тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьего года. Смотреть на трещины и надеяться, что они не разрастутся слишком широко, слишком быстро.

***

В конце концов, ничего особо странного или драматичного с кружкой не произошло. Никто не ронял её во время мытья посуды, не запускал ею в стену в приступе гнева. Однажды Джин как обычно налил себе чаю, и она распалась на кусочки в его руках.  
И, в конце концов, это оказалась не крыша и не револьвер.  
– Ты не виноват, милый, – Джин стоит у канала, глядя поверх темнеющей воды, и вновь слышит слова, которые сказала ему мать, когда он показал ей осколки. – Пришёл срок, вот и всё. Ничто не вечно. Ты тут ничего не можешь поделать.  
Он знает, что это правда. Это знание не утешало его тогда. Вряд ли поможет и сейчас. 


End file.
